creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
"FRAZZLE AND DAZZLE'S DONUTS"
Welcome BOYS AND GHOULS to the FORTY-EIGHTH EDITION OF CREEPS CASTLE. It's your SLAY-VORITE SPEW-SICIAN OF VILE-VIOLINS, CREEPS, ready to SLAY a real MOONFRIGHT SONATA heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. This GAGING-GORE-MET'S... In a the town of Whale-Ville, southeast-Canada, there was a donut-stand near a dock by the ocean in the rain back in 1939. The sign on top of the donut-stand read: "FRAZZLE AND DAZZLE'S DONUTS" in blue, capital-letters. A girl and boy skipped to the stand, with the young boy holding an umbrella over their heads, as they merrily laughed. The clown in the donut-stand had a white hat on the side of his bald head, and he was strange-looking because his had black paint instead of white paint on. His suit and gloves were also black, but the clown's big, wide eyebrows, eyes and mouth seemed to be painted-on with white paint. The clown saw the kids with his white-painted-on-cross-shaped eyes and giggled in a high-pitched tone, waving at them. "Hello there kids, I am Dazzle The Clown, welcome to Frazzle And Dazzle's Donuts!" the clown said, introducing itself to them as, as it ruffled its shining-white collar. "Hello Dazzle, may my Brother and I please have some donuts?" the young girl responded, asking politely. "Why, yes, of course my dear" Dazzle The Clown giggled, as his glowing-white nose shook. The eerie-clown handed the siblings each a large donut with blue-frosting on it and giggled some more. "Thank you, Dazzle!" the girl and her brother thanked it. "My pleasure kids you are welcome ha-ha!" Dazzle laughed. Dazzle The Clown shook the three black buttons on his black suite with a shining-line of white going vertically in between them, and tipped its hat at the children. Then they walked away in the rain, eating their donuts. That evening, the kids walked out of their bedrooms with big grins on their faces and blue-slime dripping through their teeth and out of their mouths. As they snuck out of their home, an older pair of bullies were smoking a house down from them. "Hey, It is Bobby and Jennifer, Douglas. Come on" one bully said to the other one when he spotted the siblings. "Yeah, Jimmy, let's ambush them this time!" Douglas answered him and they both ran around the house they were standing by. Jimmy and Douglas blocked Bobby and Jennifer's way and Jimmy said to them, "out for an evening stroll kids? Douglas and I will knock your blocks off, before ya can wake you Mommy up!". "Try and catch us first, Jimmy. You and Douglas won't beat my Sister and I up this week. Come on Jennifer!" Bobby told the bully and then his sister. "Alright Bobby" she responded to him, laughing and Bobby and Jennifer ran fast. "After them man!" Jimmy said to Douglas and they both chased the kids. Jennifer and Bobby got to Frazzle And Dazzle's Donuts by the dock three minutes later and continued laughing, as blue slime dripped from their mouths. The bullies made it there soon as well, and Douglas clutched Jennifer's arm, as Jimmy grabbed Bobby's. "Please don't hurt us again. Let Jennifer go, she's my only Sister guys!!" Bobby begged Jimmy and Douglas, the last of the slime dripping from his mouth, as his grin turned into a frown. "We're gonna break both your arms this time Bobby, instead of the black eye we gave you two last time!" Jimmy responded, blowing cigarette smoke in Bobby's face, making him cough. The bullies cracked and jerked the children's arms and Dazzle The Clown along with another one laughed in high-pitched tones from in the donut-stand. The second clown's hair was dark-blue, and it wore a red suit with five purple-buttons down its front. The clown also wore a black-bow-tie, having a dark-blue nose. "Good evening, Jimmy, I am Frazzle The Clown and this is my Partner, Dazzle The Clown ha-ha!!" the clown introduced itself and Dazzle to the bully as. Frazzle's eyes were big and shined-yellow. "Hold it, how do you know my name ya dumb clown?" Jimmy asked Frazzle The Clown. "Ho-Ho, I know many things big boy. Come, let that boy and girl go and come into our donut-stand" Frazzle steted, answering him. Jimmy and Douglas were hypnotized, looking at Frazzle's glowing-eyes of yellow underneath his black-painted-on eyebrows and let go of the children. The bullies made their way into the donut-stand, as Dazzle The Clown opened the counter-door for them. Frazzle The Clown said in his chipmunk-voice: "TIME FOR A LATE NIGHT SNACK!!!!", yelling it and showing dark-green fangs and the eerie-yellow-glowing insides of its mouth. Frazzle was some sort of monster standing there in its big bright-yellow shoes, and clutched onto Jimmy's headwith its white-gloved-hands, beginning to roar deeply. The bullies snapped out of it and screamed, as the thing known as Frazzle The Clown bit directly into Jimmy's jugular-vein. Dazzle The Clown who stood in its big, white-glowing shoes, also had fangs of a light-red color and roared low and menacingly, grabbing onto Douglas by his shoulders. The monster that was Dazzle The Clown sank its own fangs right into the other bully's forehead, as its cross-shaped eyes shined-white. The bullies screamed, as Little Bobby and Jennifer looked away, covering their eyes in their hands. They could still hear the screams of Douglas and Jimmy among the slurping and ripping sounds of the creatures. They looked when it grew silent. The monsters held the skeletons of Jimmy and Douglas in their donut-stand and roared deeply and frighteningly again. The kids screamed and covered their eyes again and then looked back. Frazzle And Dazzle's Donuts had eerily vanished in the night, along with the two things that were the clowns. "Let's go home Bobby!" Jennifer begged him, scared. "Yes come on Jennifer!!" he agreed, took her hand and fled. Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee, well that was a FLESH BIT OF HORROR eh, boys and girls? DONUT GET TOO CLOSE TO RANDOM CLOWNS, even if they are SKELETONS OF FUN aha-ha-ha-ha-ha.